Little Bo Peep Lost Her Sheep
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Story prompt from Tumblr. Rachel is having a hard time finding a costume for Kurt's Halloween Party. She gets some help from Santana and Brittany and Finn is completely shocked by what she shows up in. Enjoy the drabble of it! Finchel Pezberry Friendship


A/n: This is a prompt from Tumblr. The idea was Rachel was having trouble finding a costume. Santana and Brittany interject and Finn about dies when he sees how hot she can be in a costume. Enjoy! Don't you just love drabbles?

Little Bo Peep Lost Her Sheep

Rachel was completely perplexed about what to do. All the costumes in front of her were not her style. She didn't want to me a dead pirate or a giant can of beer and when she looked down the next aisle, she saw nothing but Kitten costumes that would make her look like a pole dancer. She was giving up all hope. This was the first major party she was invited to besides her own which turned out to be a drunken disaster. Kurt thought it would be a great idea to throw a costume party at the Hummel-Hudson household while Burt and Carole had some business to do in Columbus but the one time she was exactly excited to go, she couldn't decide what to wear. She leaned against the wall in her pencil brown skirt and owl sweater standing firmly in her penny loafers.

'What if I dress up like Alice from Alice and Wonderland?' Rachel thought in her head as she picked up the blue costume and eyed it thoroughly. She didn't like anything about it. Honestly, she thought it would make her frumpy. It looked like a dress that a ten year old would wear trick or treating. She just wanted to make the holiday special for Finn. She didn't really care if she was happy. Halloween was Finn's favorite holiday. He loved scary movies, he loves the costumes, and he loved candy. Since the two got back together, everything seemed to be better then it was and she wanted to make this holiday extra special. Last year they starred as Brad and Janet in the failed play Rocky Horror so it gave them no time to actually have fun, this year was different. She just needed to find something special to wear to make Halloween better for Finn.

"Why couldn't we be a unicorn together? I can be the front you can be in the back." Rachel heard Brittany's familiar voice fill the air of the Lima Halloween Blowout Shop. Rachel peaked around the corner seeing Brittany wearing a unicorn horn on her head and holding up a white and pink horse costume to Santana. Rachel panicked and started to head toward the door. She didn't need the two of them seeing her trying to pick up a costume. They would just make fun of her. As she tried to whip pass the aisle, she heard Brittany say her name aloud. "Rachel!" Rachel turned around whipping her hair.

"Oh, Brittany, Santana. I didn't see you here." Rachel said quietly.

"I'm sure your hear all the time, buying the zombie make up you always wear right?" Santana spit out. Brittany lightly slapped Santana on the shoulder.

"Hey Rachel, do you think it would be a good idea for Santana and me to dress up as a unicorn for Kurt's party?" Brittany asked playing with the horn on her head.

"Well..." Rachel started to speak and Santana cut her off.

"It's a horrible idea. I don't want to be an ass of a unicorn. Why can't we dress up like cats or something? You like cats remember?" Santana said with a exhausted look on her face.

"I hate to say this Brittany but Santana's right. As much as unicorn is a great idea, you two would probably end up tripping down the stairs at Kurt's house." Rachel said with input. Santana gave a small grin hoping that Brittany would change her mind.

"Well Lord Tubbington was upset that I was thinking about dressing like a unicorn. I think your right Santana." Brittany said hugging her slightly. Santana pulled the horn off of her head and throw it back on the rack as Rachel turned around and headed toward the door.

"Hold it man hands, what are you dressing up as for the party?" Santana asked stopping Rachel in her tracks.

"I don't know." She said quietly. She really didn't want to engage into a argument with Santana today.

"Puck told me that he is dressing up like Buzz Lightyear and that Finn was dressing up like Woody." Santana said laughing. Rachel laughed knowing that Finn for some reason loved cowboys. "You should dress up like Bo Peep."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel asked as Brittany moved off into the next aisle.

"I'm only giving you advice because you got me out of that horrible unicorn costume." Santana said.

"Well it doesn't matter. I don't think I am going. I can't find a costume. I really don't want to dress up as Bo Peep. I did that like three years ago." Rachel said in a frustrated tone.

"Your going. Do you really want Finn to be there alone?" Santana said moving a little towards her. "I'm not saying I would do anything. I don't want that ever again, but with everything that happened at the last party we all were at, if Quinn gets bombed, she's bound to start hitting on Puckerman and even your boy toy Finn."

"Finn wouldn't do anything." Rachel added.

"That probably is so but I also know what Quinn is dressing up as for Halloween and lets just say she is going to turn heads." Santana said with a evil grin. Rachel's eyes grew with concern.

"What is she going as?" Rachel said losing all confidence in herself.

"She is dressing up like a 1950's pin up girl. She has the sluttiest bathing suit. I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda turned on myself." Santana said seeing Brittany come back holding a bright pink spandex cat suit.

"I want this." Brittany said smiling.

"Why is it that she is the president of the celibacy club but can dress that slutty?" Rachel asked upset. She had to go now, if not to keep Quinn from hitting on her man, but for herself. To have fun.

"I am not going to even comment on that. Listen, how about you help Brits and I search for our costumes and we will help you search for your costume." Santana said in a somewhat nice tone. Rachel was confused, why was she being nice.

"Are you going to dress me up in a stupid costume and tell me I look good?" Rachel asked.

"Lets face it Berry, you are about as sexy as a Teletubby but I think we can work something out." Santana smiled as she put her arm around her shoulder. Rachel felt odd that she was trying to help her but when she saw Brittany smile and head toward the woman's costume area she felt like they were genuinely trying to help her. Rachel walked with them seeing all sorts of costumes that she probably would never choose for herself.

"So, what do you guys think? Should I be a pink vixen?" Brittany asked striking a pose.

"Brits hun, I think you should look around before you make any decisions." Santana said looking at the selections in front of her. "Okay, Berry, what do you think you would like to be? A gangster, a superhero?"

"Neither." Rachel said with a sour look on her face.

"Work with me Berry. I am trying to save your relationship here." Santana said in a huff of anger.

"Okay sorry...I kinda like this one." She pointed to a fairy.

"See now your working with me. I think something with more skin though. We need to make the boys drool." Santana said throwing the costume back on the rack. "Remember when you dressed like Brits idol Britney Spears?"

"Yeah." Rachel said trying to see what the point was.

"Well, more skin then that." Santana smiled pulling a few options to show her. She grabbed the costume and headed into the small dressing room as Santana and Brittany took a seat outside waiting for her.

"Why can't I just dress like a unicorn? I could make it really sexy." Brittany said in a annoyed voice.

"I'm sure you could Brits but I think you should do that next year." Santana said trying to move away from the unicorn. "Once we find Berry's costume we will look for ours."

"Your being extra nice today. I like it." Brittany smiled as they saw Rachel step out in a sexy army costume which was a green dress which the name tag _Major _on it.

"I totally love it." Rachel said standing in front of the two cheerios.

"It looks like the army vomited on you." Santana said laughing. Brittany joined in as Rachel frowned. "Don't worry Berry, its not you, its the costume. Try on the next one." Rachel went back into the room and changed into a Bollywood inspired costume. When she stepped out of the locker room Rachel stood in front of Santana and Brittany staring at her with grins. The costume was short made of a rich blue material. It was made of knit and had a gold sequin trim on it and the head piece was made of the same material.

"I don't know if I like the color on this one." Rachel said with a smug look.

"Berry I hate to say this but you look extremely hot right now." Santana said as Brittany nodded.

"Extremely hot." Brittany added.

"But, I think we have a little more work ahead of us. Head back in there and I will go get a few more costumes. I think I know what might work for you." Santana said sending her back into the dressing room. She went and grabbed a few more and then came back handing them to Rachel. The first two she hated. She didn't want to be a french maid because she hated the black on the outfit and she didn't want to be a cat much to Brittany's excitement. The last costume was the one. She knew it was risky to wear and she hoped Finn wouldn't flip his lid, but it seemed like it made sense and screw it, she was going all out this year.

* * *

><p>Finn was so excited that Kurt wanted to throw a party. He wasn't one to go behind the folks back and do this but he knew that with the meetings they both had up in Columbus that the coast would be safe and clear. He and Puck worked on their costumes for almost a week. Puck, who was going as Buzz Lightyear, had ended up buying the costume on a website. He didn't realize how hard it was to make wings. Finn actually put some work into his costume and created a genuine Woody costume. All the correct ideas from the hat all the way down to his boots. He had asked Rachel what she was wearing but she had given him a undetermined answer.<p>

So when 6 o'clock rolled around and he saw everyone roll in, he was still waiting for Rachel. Almost everyone arrived. Mercedes was dressed up as Medusa (which made him laugh because she had fake snakes in her hair), Mike and Tina dressed up in a couples costume which was Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy, Artie rolled in as The Situation from the Jersey Shore, Blaine dressed up as The Mad Hatter from Alice and Wonderland, and Kurt was dressed like Harry Potter. In the corner Quinn sat drinking a cup of beer in her pin up outfit. Finn couldn't say that she didn't look good but his my was fulling engrossed on what Rachel was going to wear that he barely noticed Quinn.

"Quinn looks major hot." Puck said sipping beer from his bottle. Finn rolled his eyes. They had to be sleeping together. He talked about her all the time.

"I wonder were Rach is." Finn said messing with his cowhide vest.

"Yeah, Santana and Brittany haven't showed up yet either." Puck added looking around. As soon as they whipped their heads towards the door seeing Brittany wearing a cat outfit with pink ears and pink spandex. She was followed by Santana who was dressed in a slutty cop costume.

"Hey guys." Brittany said looping her arm in with Santana.

"Don't you look...childish." Santana said to Finn who shook his head.

"Did you guys see Rachel?" Finn asked worried. She was showing distaste about the party and he didn't know if she was going to come.

"She pulled up about the same time as us. She should be down any second." Santana grinned as Quinn made her way over to the four who talking.

"Brittany I love the costume." Quinn said. "Did you pick it out?"

"Yep, Santana wouldn't let me dress up like a unicorn so I said I am dressing up like a cat." Brittany laughed as Santana grinned.

"I gave in." Santana said.

"So I guess Rachel decided not to come?" Quinn said hoping that it was true.

"No, I'm here." Rachel stood at the top of the stairs as everyone had a stunned look on her face. Santana convinced her to dress up like Little Bo Peep, but the version that was in Santana's head was sluttier then she expected. She stood in a three piece costume that showed of more then she ever had before. The adorable pink on pink Bo Peep costume starts with a jumbo check under wired bra top with a tie back for an easy fit. It made Rachel's breasts bigger then they actually were. It had attached off the shoulder puff sleeves, a wide satin halter tie, and satin pussycat bow between the breasts do all the right things to show off her bust-line. The matching hipster skirt featured a built in ruffled petticoat, garters and a soft sculptured sheep. The skirt panels finish off in a curve and end with another big pink bow. She finished it off with a mop hat and her hair in pigtails, white stockings, and pink heels which she borrowed from Santana. She also carried the long sheep staff the brought the entire costume together.

"Wow." Slipped out of Puck's mouth as Rachel looked at Finn's face. His eyes were wide open, they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. His cowboy hat was about to fall off his head and his mouth was in the shape of a awkward 'o' and his hands pulled a little at the hanker-chief around his neck. He had never seen Rachel dress so provocatively. Her breasts looked like they were going to fall out of the barely wearable bra top and once she made it to the bottom of the stairs she let out the hugest grin to Santana. Was she apart of this to?

"You look amazing." Finn said coming over to her. "You even dressed up as Woody's Little Bo Peep."

"With a little help from Brits and Santana." She said seeing Quinn roll her eyes. She walked over to get another drink and remove herself from the situation.

"I wanna go find your sheep." Finn whispered in her ear making Rachel smiled and kiss his cheek.

"Maybe you will later sheriff." Rachel said closely into his ear nibbling on it slightly sending shivers down his spine.

"Looks like it worked man hands." Santana said a loud pulling her attention away from Finn.

"Oh yeah, it worked." Rachel smiled hugging him.

"I think everyone can see that." Puck said laughing. "Hudson has a huge woody. No pun intended." Everyone looked down at Finn as he pulled the hat off his head and covered himself up.

"Don't worry. I will help you with that later." Rachel said kissing him. This was going to be the best Halloween ever.


End file.
